criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Legends of The Forest
Legends of The Forest 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 33rd case of the game. It takes place in the Mighty Forest, a district based in Fario. Plot When the player and Diego get to the Forest Entrance they found Isidora Diaz, an urban legend hunter and Diego's sister, dead. The team first spoke with Arif Hassan, who said that he helped the victim with her documentaries and said that before they split up they were in abandon house near the lake. There the team found more suspects: Victim's friend Davis Tayor, her girlfriend Madison Jaguar and her father Alonso Diaz. Later on, Chief Rust takes Diego off the case, again, because of his close relationship with the victim. Meanwhile, Mia approached the team and said that the victim was seen around the Abandon Factory near Forest. Lena and the player went there and found that Hermit Jeremiah Albert lives there. He said that the victims and he were good friends and that she would often be here. There, the player found and a bottle who was confirmed as the murder weapon. Also, the tape who showed a fight between Davis and the victim. Davis said that as the victim, he is also an urban legend hunter and that Forest Keeper is his hunt, not hers. The victim didn't with the Arif too, since he created a voodoo doll of her. He explained that the victim never actually paid him, even tho the job is very dangerous. Later, Mia said that Mayor wants to destroy a factory and that the team should back there quick. Later, the team arrested Davis for the murder of Isidor Diaz. He tried to avid confession but under the pressure, he confessed. He said that she deserved to be killed because she stole his story and everything he worked on. Judge York sentenced him to 17 years in prison for the murder. After the trial, Madison asked the player if they could find a USB with her late girlfriend work. The team found it successfully and they back tit o Madison. Meanwhile, the team searched a forest and finds something about Forest Keeper. There they found a mask who contained Alonso's DNA and because he didn't have a reasonable answer for that the team fined him. Summary Victim: * Isidora Diaz (found dead at the Forest Entrance) Murder Weapon: * Bottle Killer: * Davis Taylor Suspects '''Arif Hassan (Tech Analyst) Profile *Arif speaks Spanish. *Arif uses suncream. *Arif eats dark chocolate. Davis Tylor (Victim's Friend) Profile *Davis speaks Spanish. *Davis uses suncream. *Davis eats dark chocolate. Appearance * Davis wears white. Madison Jaguar (Victim's Girlfriend) Profile *Madison uses suncream. *Madison eats dark chocolate. Appearance * Madison wears white. Alonso Diaz (Victim's Father) Profile *Alonso speaks Spanish. *Alonso eats dark chocolate. Appearance * Alonso wears white. Jeremiah Albert (Hermit) Profile *Jeremiah speaks Spanish. Appearance * Jeremiah wears white. Killer's Profile * The Killer speaks Spanish. * The Killer uses suncream. * The Killer eats dark chocolate. * The Killer has A+ blood type. * The Killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Forest Entrance (Clues: Victim's body, Broken Camera; New Suspect Arif Hassan) * Examine Broken Camera (Result: Camera) * Talk with Arif about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Forest Entrance searched; New Crime Scene: Abandon House) * Investigate Abandon House (Prerequisite: Arif interrogated; Clues: Torn photo, notebook, Locked phone) * Examine Torn photo (Result: Photoperson) * Examine Unknown person (Result: Davis Taylor; New Suspect: Davis Taylor) * Examine notebook (Result: Text; New Suspect: Madison Jaguar) * Examine Locked phone (Result: Unlocked phone; New Suspect: Alonso Diaz) * Talk with Davis Taylor about his relations with the victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized) * Inform Madison about his girlfriend's death (Prerequisite: text recovered) * Speak with Alonso Diaz about the victim (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) * Analyze Camera (12:00:00; The Victim speaks Spanish; Profiles Updated: Arif speaks Spanish, Alonso speaks Spanish) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses suncream) * Move to the next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Abandon Factory * Investigate Adandon Factory (Clues: Broken Tape, Box of props; New Suspect: Jeremiah Albert) * Talk with Jeremiah about the victim (Prerequisite: Abandon factory searched: Profile Updated: Jeremiah speaks Spanish) * Examine Broken Tape (Result: Tape) * Examine Box of props (Result: Bottle) * Analyze Tape (12:00:00) * Analyze Bottle (12:00:00 Murder Weapon classified: Bottle; Attribute: The killer eats dark chocolate) * Question Davis about the fight (Prerequisite: Tape analyzed; Profile Updated: Davis speaks Spanish, uses suncream and eats dark chocolate; New Crime Scene: Demolished Room) * Investigate Demolished Room (Prerequisite: Davis interrogated; Clues: Torn paper, Torn doll) * Examine Torn paper (Result: Letter) * Examine Torn doll (Result: Voodoo Doll) * Interrogate Alonso about the letter (Prerequisite: Letter restored; Profile Updated: Alonso eats dark chocolate) * Analyze Voodoo Doll (12:00:00) * Question Arif about the voodoo doll (Prerequisite: Voodoo doll analyzed; Profile Updated: Arif uses suncream and eats dark chocolate) * Move to the next chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Computer Setup * Investigate Computer Setup (Clues: Broken Computer, pile of dirt, Locked phone) * Examine Broken computer (Result: Computermessage) * Examine pile of dirt (Result: Whiplebel) * Examine locked phone (Result: Phone) * Question Jeremiah about his message for the victim (Prerequisite: computer restored) * Question Madison about the Whip (Prerequisite: Whip found; Profile Updated: Madison uses suncream and eats dark chocolate) * Analyze Phone (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Trees) * Investigate Trees (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Clues: Tree branch, torn cloth) * Examine Tree Branch (Result: Blood) * Examine torn cloth (Result: cloth piece) * Analyze blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has A+ blood type) * Analyze cloth piece (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears white) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Move to the Myth of Reality? 1/5 (1 star) Myth or Reality? 1 * See what Madison wants * Investigate Forest Entrance (Prerequisite: Madison interrogated; Clues: broken plastic, Faded poster) * Examine broken plastic (Result: USB Flash) * Examine Faded poster (Result. Forest Keeper wanted poster) * Analyze USB Flash (06:00:00) * Analyze Poster (06:00:00) * Give USB Flash to Madison (Prerequisite: USB analyzed; Reward: Bush hat) * Interrogate Arif about the poster (Prerequisite: Poster analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Abandon Factory (Prerequisite: Arif interrogated; Clues: Torn mask) * Examine torn mask (Result: Mask) * Examine Mask (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA (Result: Alonso's DNA) * Question Alonso about the mask (Prerequisite: DNA confirmed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Move to the next case (0 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Mighty Forest